


Long Days and Sleepy Friends

by KRollins



Series: FourHorseWomen & The Shield [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: (TWO SEPARATE RELATIONSHIPS)Charlotte comes home from a very stressful solo press day to one of the most adorable sights imaginable.(This is not an original idea I took the idea from I will carry you, always by KHart and added some stuff and changed a bit. If the other of that sees this and does not want it up let me know and I will take it down but the idea credit goes straight to them, not me)





	Long Days and Sleepy Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I love both of these pairings and the idea of them being really close friends and caring about each other and rooming together just makes me soft. I'm sorry lol.

Charlotte would never properly be able to describe nights like these. She hated practically everything about these days. Days she had to work all day long because she was the main champion of her division, unlike her girlfriends and friends. The group rarely got days together as it was, and for her having to work on a day that she was supposed to be spending with them just always put her in a sour mood. But on the other hand, coming home to what she had come home to tonight was always sweet. The only difference was Roman wasn't coming home with her. Usually they were the top champs together in their respective divisions, so they usually went to and came back together on those long days. Though the two weren't romantically involved, Roman was still one of Charlotte's best friends, and it didn't hurt having someone who could relate to your issues along with you. Roman wasn't able to see his boys just as Charlotte wasn't able to see her girls. It wasn't as hard to get through those days when they were both working together. They were a good team.

Unfortunately, Charlotte had to suffer through her first eventful press media day alone while for the first time Roman was staying with the others. The day was longer and harder than usual without her best friend at her hip, and Charlotte just wanted to go home and sleep for eons. Plans changed however when she came home to find her favorite people all tangled up in some sort on the couch while the TV was on the main menu for the WWE Network. Whatever they were watching had to have ended after they all fell asleep. Charlotte was stuck having to hold back a laugh as she imagined how they all ended up this way.

As usual her girls were all going to insist on waiting for her to get home. She found it absolutely sweet that they were willing to do that for her of all people. She can imagine Becky eagerly turning on the Network, searching for likely the newest episode of Ride Along or any NXT the group had lagged behind on. She imagines Bayley making her way into the room with a throw pillow in her arms as well as a few sodas, Root Beer for Becky, Diet Mountain Dew for Sasha, and a Pepsi for herself. She would place each drink in front of the respective person's spot before sitting criss cross next to Becky and hugging the pillow close to her chest.

Becky likely instantly opened her own soda to take a few sips out of it, the girl likely thirsty as usual. She can vividly see Sasha picking a fight with Dean like she often did, both too damn stubborn for there own good. She knows neither would back down once the petty fight started. Sasha would walk away after she had her fun and knew she'd won, taking the seat on Becky's other side and sipping her own soda. She can practically feel what would've been the annoyance of Dean as he states something along the lines of 'if they can stay up later so can I' in response to his boyfriends calls for him to come to sleep. He would saunter to the fridge and grab a can of beer, taking his seat next to a pleased Sasha, who's goal of annoyance had been achieved for the umpteenth time that day.

Becky would play whatever it was she had decided on and the four would be left in peace for a while until a flustered and annoyed looking Seth would make an appearance. He would've gotten crabby as a result of tiredness and Dean and Sasha's pettiness and would've gotten annoyed at Roman for some reason or another, and he'd leave him and plop next to Dean on the couch acting all annoyed. Dean would just smile at him with a found roll of his eyes, offer him a sip of beer and securely wrap both of his arms around him in a reassuring embrace. Not just in reassurance he was there but that he and Roman both were despite whatever just happened. Seth would roll his eyes, knowing what the hug meant and just burrow himself further into Dean. Thankfully Dean would miss the silent snicker Sasha likely sent his way at the interaction.

Bayley would shortly abandon her pillow to the floor in turn for resting herself into Becky. She wouldn't quite curl into her, just kind of lay her head into her shoulder and chest area. She would then fall asleep pretty quickly. After a bit more time had passed Roman would wander out, the big dog looking more of a lost puppy than anything, and he would carefully sit in the open spot beside the sleeping Bayley. Bayley would sense his loneliness and awkward aura and easily gravitate to him and latch onto him in one of her hugs, which would cause Becky to smile and Roman to grow shocked, not knowing how to react to the contact. He would eventually wrap a strong arm around her as well and the two would fall content.

Seth would soon after lose his battle, as he had been tired before hand and didn't care as much about fighting against sleep, more willing to welcome it, as his body would go slack against Dean's. It wouldn't be long before Sasha and Dean would start back on their useless bickering that they always seemed to do. This would go on until Becky got annoyed by it, and she would wordlessly stand up and move to sit between the two, and due to the softer aura of the night they would take the hint and shut their mouths. Sasha would cross her own arms in annoyance, meaning Dean got what he wanted out of her, and she would move so she was laying down with her head in Becky's lap, a silent way of saying 'Dean's mean and I don't wanna deal with him anymore protect me' which didn't happen unless Sasha was starting to get tired herself. Becky would grin softly in amusement and start carding her rough and callused finger tips through Sasha's soft thin purple pink hair in a silent comfort.

Bayley would then move in her sleep, Roman wouldn't know what to do so as a result Sasha would reach a hand out to take hers. Bayley would feel the familiar touch and gravitate to lay behind Sasha, spooning her smaller body from behind and resting her head behind Sasha's on Becky's lap, he own legs still laying in Roman's lap due to her taller figure.

Roman would drift next, much like Seth valuing his sleep and he would slouch in his seat, causing a disturbance to Bayley's sleep, so she would move again and Sasha would glare at Roman for the movement. Roman wouldn't see it though, eyes already closed as he attempted his own sleep.

It would be a good forty ish minutes before Becky accepted defeat, her head lulling a bit before resting itself very lightly on Dean's shoulder. Dean would have flinched slightly, unsure of how else to react, and Sasha would have just cackled quietly earning her own glare from Dean. Those two would be up for another good hour at least in an attempt to beat the other, assert dominance, and gain bragging rights, but in the end both would fall asleep at basically the exact same time as they usually did on these types of nights.

Charlotte was positive that's what had happened. If not something similar to it. She was sure to take caution in placing her bags down and be careful with the way she stepped, as to not wake the group. She knew Dean was a relatively light sleeper due to past trauma and life experiences, so he was really her only worry, but that didn't mean she wasn't still cautious about the others being asleep as well.

Charlotte walked into the bedroom portion of their hotel room where their were two beds for them to all pile onto. Usually they got joining rooms or in special rare cases they'd get a suite that had two separate bedrooms for them. The best option was usually adorning rooms, at least sleep wise. One side for the girls (and or Dean or Seth if they got in an arguement and one of them *ahem Dean* were being petty. The girls had no problem housing one of them) where two of them shared one bed and two the other, and one side for the boys (which every now and then housed an irate Sasha if she were to get in a fight with usually Charlotte or even Becky. But those fights rarely happened unlike Seth and Dean's more common ones) who usually all piled together in one bed despite having two. However these two nights were one of those two bed hotel nights. None had problem with this. As mentioned before the boys usually housed together in one bed no matter circumstance and despite the tight fit the girls liked getting to all be together in one bed.

Charlotte put her bags in the corner of that room and changed out of her tight fit work clothes into more lose sleep wear, a low hanging tank and cropped sweats. She peeled off her heels and stretched out her feet and toes, popping sore muscle after sore muscle in her body, mostly back and ankles. She then pulled her hair into a very lose pony tail that hung low on her head. More comfortable for them all to share a bed with less hair in the way. Then finally Charlotte walked back to the main space of the hotel and over to her friends. 

It was a tricky decision as to who to take first, given there positioning on the couch. The person that would cause the least disturbance to move would be Roman, but Charlotte knew moving the two hundred and sixty five pound muscular man would be the last task to face that night. So Charlotte went for the next best choice. Becky. She wrapped her arms under the Irish women from a left angle and slowly pulled her towards herself and the boys at that angle, keeping a close eye on the heads of Bayley and Sasha to assure they didn't hit hard when they landed back on the couch, which they thankfully didn't. She continued at a slightly faster, but just as gentle, pace the rest of the way with the lass kicker, just barely missing the boys in her move. She let out a sigh of relief at finally having her out. 

It was easiest to carry Becky around her waist, that way the rest if her body didn't bump anything but Charlotte and would stay pliant and motionless in her arms. So Charlotte trekked to the bedroom with her arms wrapped tightly around the lass kickers torso, her upper body leaning forward on Charlotte's and over her shoulder as well as her legs just hung. Becky was always the easiest to move and settle because she never clung back. It was just laying her down on her spot on the bed, which was in the middle with Sasha, the two females being the smallest.

Charlotte's next trip was Bayley. You couldn't get her first or last because she wouldn't stay asleep if she wasn't clinging to something or someone. She needed the comfort that at least something was there, which was why she often lugged around a throw pillow. With some struggle and effort Charlotte managed to untangle Bayley from Sasha without waking either of them up. 

Bayley was always carried in an awkward bride style. As long as Bayley's upper body didn't knock anything she'd stay fast asleep, so you had to carry her under her shoulders and lower back and much like Becky just kind of leave her legs there to bump against anything and everything. Charlotte opted to put Bayley in her usual spot on the right of Becky instead of Bayley's spot which was to Sasha's left. That way she knew Bayley would stay asleep by clinging to Becky, which in the end worked.

Then it was Sasha, always the easiest to carry and maneuver. Sasha was just so small and so light it didn't matter much how Charlotte carried her, but she found the easiest was to just let the arrogant and cocky boss cling to her like a small child, wrapped her small limbs around the larger women as she was carried to bed like a tired baby. It was hardest to get Sasha down though as the boss didn't want to uncling. Usually it wasn't bad because Charlotte would just lay down with Sasha, but she still had to make sure the boys g it to bed. She'd never hear the end of the bitching if she took care of her girls and left them to get kinks and sores all over their body's from sleeping on the couch in awkward positions. So once the boss was settled Charlotte again trudged back to the living room. Her eyes were getting heavy and her movements slower but she ignored it in order to help the boy's.

Charlotte was now used to carrying Dean to bed. The first few times Charlotte had to do it he freaked when his unconscious body realized it wasn't someone familiar carrying him then his conscious body would cause a scene that woke everyone up regardless, but eventually Charlotte found the best way to carry him as for him to not freak. Just throw him over your shoulder like Seth or Roman would. It got easier as well when Dean's unconscious decided Charlotte was worthy of his trust enough to not freak out and put up walls around her, so unless it was a particularly rough day things would go smoothly.

Charlotte was careful in removing Seth. Through a pretty heavy sleeper himself, Dean was not, and Charlotte's biggest fear whenever doing this was startling Dean awake. As mentioned before, that would wake everyone regardless. So once the two were safely separated Charlotte huffed Dean over her shoulder and held his waist tightly. Only difference between her and Ro's holds were that Charlotte had to use both hands as to not drop them. Hey, she's strong and Dean's pretty light and easiest to carry of the guys, but he was still a large man compared to herself. Carrying him was never that hard, she just couldn't really do it effortlessly like Roman or Seth would. That's usually how Dean's body realized it was Charlotte. She was the only one who actively worked to hold him up.

Charlotte was sure to support the man's back as she laid him down on the left side of the boys bed, and she didn't miss how Dean's eyes tightened as he blinked his eyes open. So close. "W'o... wh' 'm I..." Dean was still pretty much asleep but Charlotte could sense the uprising panic in him so she was quick to shush him softly and run her fingers through his hair.

"Shh, shh, it's just Charlotte honey. Just Charlotte. You're in bed." Charlotte explained softly as to not disturb her girls across on the other bed.

"Where're Ro and Seth?" Dean mumbled, relaxing under Charlotte's touch.

"Still on the couch. I'm going to go get them so you won't be alone for that long." Charlotte replied, still carding her hand through his messy and unruly hair. Usually Dean would offer up to help her, knowing carrying the other two wasn't a simple task, but he was so tired that the thought never occurred to him.

Dean relaxed into the bed, his head fully resting on the pillow. "Thanks, Char..." He murmured softly, pretty much instantly falling back into his sleeping state.

Charlotte smiled softly and gave his forehead a slight peck before returning a fifth time to the couch this time for Seth. Seth wasn't as easy to carry. He weighed a bit more than Dean in the first place and his waist wasn't as slim as Dean's, so she couldn't just toss him over her shoulder. However, she'd carried him before, longer distances as well, so she figured this wouldn't be too much of a problem. Thankfully she was right in this thought. Though a slight struggle and a bit of weight Charlotte managed to pick up Seth the same way she had Becky and delivered the architect to Dean, who cuddled into Seth in instinct, not really leaving room for Roman in his usual middle spot. Charlotte chuckled quietly at this, but when she turned to go retrieve Roman, she was meant with a hard chest to her face.

Before she could flinch or anything of the sort Roman placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shh, it's just me." He said quietly in his deep raspy voice. He still sounded very asleep and very tired.

"Oh, sorry Roman. I didn't mean to wake you up or anything-"

"Nonsense," Roman cut her off. "Like you'd be able to carry me to bed anyway."

Charlotte's face changed to one of annoyance. "Excuse me sir, I was damn sure going to try, at least. I saved you for last to ensure if there were issues it wouldn't wake anybody up." She explained defensively.

Roman chuckled at her and looked over at Dean and Seth, smiling in admiration at the two. Charlotte could see all the love in his eyes which caused her to look over at her own girls, grinning brightly at them. They were both so lucky to have the people they did in their lives, not only as best friends but as lovers.

Before she could get to lost Roman placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. "Thanks for getting my boys here safely." 

Charlotte smiled up at him. "You would've done the same with my girls." The two hugged briefly and said their good nights before crawling into their respective beds. Charlotte laid on her back, not bother to try and latch to one of the girls. She didn't wanna disturb there sleep. So she waited for one of them to grab her or for sleep to consume her overly exhausted body. Whichever happened to come first.

Without fail the next time Sasha moved she latched onto her arm, resting her head on Charlotte's shoulder. Not only could Charlotte feel her own body relaxing but Sasha's tensed form seemed to slump more too.

'I'm so god damn lucky.'


End file.
